When He Loved Me
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: AU Yami meets an old high school friend while walking about downtown Domino. But while they sit down to coffee, and talk about what seems every day things, Yami is reminded of Seto, and how they used to have mutual feelings. But Seto has changed...YYS
1. Runins

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...if I did, you would notice it's new name..."Kai-Gi-Oh!"  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Please, go easy on me...my first shonen-ai fiction, the first YGO fiction I intend on finishing writing without HUGE delays, the first fanfiction that isn't DBZ on my account...Don't kill me!  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: I'd be damned if I dedicated this to anyone besides Anime, half of the esteemed "Anime-Blade," in which Blade thinks I am insane... I have one message for Blade: You should meet Will! I also have a message for Anime: Poot! Would you like some SeTOAST KAIba for breakfast? And...What the hell are you doing still reading?! Close this, or you shall be doomed to knowing my unskillful writing abilities!  
  
- - -  
  
When He Loved Me  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: Run-Ins  
  
Yami, now the ripe age of twenty-four, strode down the street in silence, hands in pockets, ignoring the bustle of the metropolis around him as he concentrated on his shoes, which carried him ever forwards.  
He'd accumulated a headache going over August's bills, and decided a walk would clear it up. He regretted ever leaving his apartment, now, as he listened to the city sounds, which made his head pound more.  
Yami was heading back to the comforts of his small home now, as he brushed shoulders with those who were running errands or finding their way to an office to meet a co-worker for lunch.  
"Hey, watch it, I--" A man that had bumped into Yami had begun to yell angrily, until he recognized the familiar give-away hair, and recalled the other's identity. "Motou?" The man pushed aside some dare hair to stare at the other with wide blue eyes.  
Yami felt confused hearing his surname, until he remembered a name that matched the face before him. "Seto? Seto Kaiba?" He blinked.  
  
_Yami stood in a hallway, full of other teens about his age. He hugged his books to his chest, so they wouldn't scatter over the floor if someone pushed him from behind. He looked around, in search of his younger twin, Yugi, but couldn't see him in the sea of faces. Yami felt that, in high school, it was important to be accepted, and to have companions at your side to eliminate the illusion that he was a loner, although he liked to spend time alone. Not many people understood him. Just Joey, Tristan, and Yugi...  
  
Seto Kaiba was surrounded by people, and they swarmed around him as he tried to get down the hall. "Oh, Ra, will you people leave me alone for a few seconds? I'm not going to be late again!" He yelled at those nearest to him. Most left, save a shorter boy, Yami assumed about his own brother Yogi's age, who trailed after Seto everywhere.  
"Don't worry, Mokuba, you'll be fine in your class." Seto assured the boy.  
Mokuba frowned. "But, big brother, it's my first day here..."  
"It's everyone's first day. A new school year today." Seto said calmly.  
"What if nobody likes me?"  
"Then they'll deal with me. Why don't you see if any of your friends from ninth grade are here?" Seto encouraged his brother, giving a small grin to him. Mokuba nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, big brother!" He waved, and was gone as he went into the crowd, in search of companions.  
  
Yami felt himself shoved from behind, as was expected when standing too close to the sports fanatics, but was sent flying forwards anyways. His books remained in his arms, but Yami had been slammed into a locker. He heard the boys behind him laugh as he shook his head, and tried not to feel dizzy. "Sorry," Yami mumbled to the boy near him, who's blue eyes cast a glance at him when accidentally bumped into.  
"I saw what they just did to you. Stay away from them, they're trouble." Seto advised.  
"It makes sense...thanks." Yami nodded at the other boy.  
"Whatever. My name's Seto. Seto Kaiba. Who're you?" Seto asked.  
"I'm Yami Motou...my brother and I are new in Domino." Yami answered.  
"Okay. Maybe I'll see you in class some time. See you," Seto waved a few fingers as he pushed through the crowds calling 'Mokuba, you forgot your lunch money.'  
  
_"Motou, how long has it been since I last saw you?" Seto asked, straightening out his jacket as he exchanged pleasantries with the old friend. Yami counted on his fingers. "Six years, since we graduated."  
"How have you been all this time?" Seto laughed at the time they hadn't seen each other in.  
"Okay, I guess. Yourself?" Yami returned the question.  
"About the same. I'm not doing anything important, if you want to duck into a coffeehouse and get something to drink..." Seto offered.  
"I'm not busy either. Just trying to cure a headache." Yami admitted.  
  
"Alright. How's about we go grab something hot to sip over some newspapers, and we'll talk about old times?"  
"Fine by me. You have anywhere in mind?"  
"Oh, I know one place..." Seto grinned. "Come on." He led his high school friend down the street. "It's not very far from here. We can walk a few minutes, and be there in no time."  
  
_"How was your first day in grade twelve, Yami? What's it like to be a senior in high school?" Bright-eyed and curious Yugi wondered across the table at Domino Effect, the new coffeehouse in town. Yami laughed behind a cup of coffee, sipping slowly as Yugi told him everything he found great about grade ten. "It's not very exciting once you actually are a senior, to be completely honest, Yugi." He said.  
"Did you meet anyone? You make any friends?" Yugi asked.  
"I met a guy named Seto Kaiba. He was okay to me. He sat by me in shop today, and offered me a place at his table at lunch." Yami had always told Yugi everything. It was common for them to share thoughts and ideas, say things at the same time, and finish each other's sentences. They were close brothers, although they were two years apart in age, Yami the eldest of the pair.  
"Did you sit with him, then?"  
"At lunch?"  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah,"  
"No."  
"What? Why not?" Yugi wondered.  
"I wanted to eat alone." Yami answered.  
"Oh. Well, it's funny that your friend's last name is Kaiba, too. That's Mokuba's family name." Yugi smiled.  
_  
"Domino Effect? This old place?" Yami smirked, seeing the sign was beginning to rust. The shop had been open almost as long as Yami and Yugi had lived in Domino with their Grandfather Solomon.  
Seto nodded. "You remember it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Let's see if we can get our old table back."  
"Number fourteen." Yami recalled. "I remember..."  
  
- - - - - - [Laughing insanely] I advise Anime-Blade to discontinue reading this...it may get ugly. After all, it's going to be a romantic _tragedy..._And I _am_ writing this at 3:10 AM...not being able to sleep, and all...  
  
Please tell me what you think, I am dying for opinions! Is it any good? Anything you don't understand? My apologies if I didn't spell 'Motou' the way YOU prefer...It's too late to call Anime and as her how most write it, so I'll write it how I like. Don't complain, or I won't continue! [smiles] Please review!  
  
--Kai 


	2. Sitting Down To Coffee

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: Kai: [Sneaks into large, high-tech security building, with large sign "KAIBA CORP." on outside] Nehehe... [Walks towards glass case in middle of room, and smashes it open] [Steals rites to Yu-Gi-Oh! and dashes out the window in which she came] MUAHAHA! I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, at last!  
Pegasus: What? You? B-But...but I was just about to steal it! [bursts into tears outside KAIBA CORP.]  
Guards: [Are running to catch thief of Yu-Gi-Oh! rites] Look! There's someone! [points at Pegasus]  
Pegasus: [bawling so loud and hard he cannot see or hear the guards coming after him]  
Guards: Ahem. You have stolen the rites to Yu-Gi-Oh!, so we're going to drag you to jail, and find some way to either throw you in prison or sue the pants off of you. Come with us.  
Pegasus: But I didn't do it! I swear!  
Kai: [Hiding in bushes] [Looks at rites to Yu-Gi-Oh!] As my first act of owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!, I declare Tea a non- existent character as of this day forward! [Tears up certificate saying Tea is a legible character in YGO!] Hehehe...  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Shh...don't tell anyone...I didn't REALLY steal Yu-Gi- Oh!...it was Pegasus!  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: [Sigh] I don't think I am going to write this for every chapter...it's just not necessary...then again... Anime: To you I grant Shadow Magic powers, seeing as I own Yu-Gi-Oh! now...you can be the BETTER, NEW character Yu-Gi-Oh! I remind you that this is a romantic TRAGEDY, and just...don't ask why... Blade: To you I grant the ability to keep your mouth shut when something regarding my sanity comes to mind!  
  
- - -  
  
When He Loved Me  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Two: Sitting Down To Coffee  
  
_"Hey!" Someone yelled down the hall, which Yami continued down in silence. "Yami! Yami Motou!"  
Yami stopped at the sound of his name, and turned around. "Huh? Is someone calling me?"  
"Don't you listen the first time? I've been yelling at you the whole time we've been in this hall!" Seto ran up to Yami, and shifted his books under one arm as he regained his breath from rushing after Yami, sifting through the crowds of young people.  
"Oh...sorry. It's only the second day of school, so nobody here really knows me. I wasn't expecting you to yell for me." Yami apologized. "Seto Kaiba, right?" He was still trying to match names with faces, and get them all right. Their classes were large.  
"Yeah. And you're Yami Motou." Seto said confidently.  
"You remembered me...?" Yami asked. This was rare. Though his hair was certainly a style most could remember him by, his name was uncommon, and nobody got it right the first time. What was different about Seto?  
"Well...sort of," Seto pulled something from his jacket pocket. It was some sort of gadget. "I programmed this to remember everything for me, names, faces, email addresses, home addresses, phone numbers, and other things." He said, showing Yami the screen. He tapped a few buttons, and Yami's face came up, with the small bit of information below. "See?"  
"Wow, you must be great with technology to do this...did you make it yourself?" Yami nodded.  
"Yeah. But your profile only has your name, grade, and gender so far. Would you mind filling the rest out for me?" Seto asked, fingering the empty spaces beside places like 'birthday' and 'email.' Yami took the object in his hands as Seto handed it to him, and gave the other boy an uncertain look. "How do you work it...?"  
  
_"Do you still carry that identification thing around with you?" Yami asked as they waited in line behind a scruffy man in his forties, who was ordering a drink. Seto pulled a familiar- looking box from his pocket. "This...?" He asked.  
"You still have it?" Yami stared at it.  
"Uh-huh...it comes in handy at work. It's hard to remember all of the faces when you already run a company."  
"Oh. Do you still have my profile?" Yami asked, smirking at the technology. It hadn't changed, except Seto might have put in some more memory chips, to hold more information, and had maybe deleted a few profiles.  
"Yeah. Here, in 'High School Friends.'" Seto pointed out.  
"There I am." Yami laughed, pointing at a picture of him in shop. You wouldn't know it was shop unless you had been there, and had seen all of the tables with nicks in them, and scraped paint on the top, and the rickety chairs around the table, which were placed by walls, also with peeling paint.  
"You don't look much different from what you did then." Seto smiled, seeing Yami bend over his picture and adjust some of the information. There was almost no need to change the picture, because from the way he dressed, to his tell-tale hair, Seto could tell Yami Motou apart from the crowds even six years later.  
"There." Yami said, handing the box back to Seto. "Done."  
"Look, it's our turn to order." Seto pointed out.  
  
_"What can I get for you, gentlemen?" The man behind the counter asked as he dried a cup with a beige cloth. He nodded as Yami and Seto placed the same order, and in a minute had both on the counter before the two. "Here you are, boys. That'll be five twenty-four, and everything you need or want is over there." He pointed at a table not too far off, piled with things like honey, sugar, and cream. Yami fumbled in his pocket for change, but came out with nothing.  
"Here, I've got it." Seto said, pulling out a wallet and handing the man a ten dollar bill.  
"You're sure?" Yami asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Seto smiled, taking his change. He picked up the cups, pulling one towards himself, and handed the other in Yami's direction. Yami took the cup gratefully, mumbling a thanks as he blushed when Seto's fingers brushed against his own. He'd never admit it to his friends, or most who asked, but he had a preference that included boys and left out girls.  
"No problem." Seto said. "Think of it as something in honor of our new friendship."  
  
_"What about you, Yami?" Seto turned to his old friend. "What're you getting?"  
Yami shook from the memory, and gave the menu a stare before deciding. "Coffee." He said.  
The man behind the counter, the very same one that had worked there six years ago, nodded, and poured a hot liquid into the cup. Plain, black coffee. "You guys know the drill. I'm sure you both remember, though neither of you have been here since you were in high school." He said, pushing the cups to the men.  
"Here, I've got it." Seto put the exact change in the man's hand, and handed Yami his cup. _Just like old times, _Yami thought. When Seto would pay for the drinks, and hand Yami his. It was almost a tradition. Yami would only have to hold up his end of the deal, they'd agreed, by staying friends with Seto for life, and always be counted on for having no change on hand when the time came to pay.  
"Thanks," Yami smiled. They walked to a table, and fixed their drinks the way they liked, each noticing the other had changed their taste somehow, and then headed for a table. "Look. Number fourteen." Seto said.  
  
_"This one has the best view of the street out the window," Seto decided.  
"Then we'll sit here, at table fourteen." Yami nodded as Seto led him to their seats.  
"Cheers." Seto said as he held out his cup.  
"Enjoy." Yami gently bumped his own against Seto's extended cup before sipping hot coffee from it.  
"So...how long have you lived in Domino, now, Yami?" Seto asked. The second day, and he'd already made friends with someone. Someone his little brother hadn't introduced him to, as well. Someone his own age, who could possibly be one of the only true friends Seto had in life.  
"Most of the summer. We moved here with our Grampa a couple weeks into June," Yami replied.  
"We?" Seto questioned.  
"My little brother Yugi and I."  
"Yugi, eh? I think I've heard that name before...Yugi Motou..." Seto pulled out the box from his pocket, and went through a few files, searching for the name. "Ah. Here, is this your brother?" Seto showed a picture for Yami to see.  
"Yeah...how do you have a picture of him?"  
"He filled everything out, just like you did, and he let me take his picture, because I like to keep an eye on Mokuba's friends. Mokuba is my little brother. He says he and Yugi are in the same class, and they made friends easy." Seto answered.  
"Keep an eye on them? Does this mean you'll be spying on Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"No, not spying...I just want to know some things about him, and stuff. I'm sure you understand, of course. It's not like Mokuba to relate to someone like he did Yugi. I have to look after Mokuba, since he's all I've got left." Seto said.  
_  
"So, how has Yugi been?" Seto asked as they took the familiar places at the table.  
"He's alright, I guess. He's getting over an accident, right now. In fact, I think he flew in for the funeral today. It's being held in a town a few states over." Yami said slowly. He didn't know the girl very well, but she meant something to Yugi.  
"Accident?" Seto wondered.  
"A fatal one. Yugi's friend...I think her name was Gardener. Tea Gardener." Yami said.  
"What happened?" Seto couldn't help but feed his mind, which craved information. He felt it a terrible thing to wonder, but he'd always wanted to know what happened when someone was injured or killed. Someone once suggested Seto go into Pathology, and perform autopsies, but the idea was turned down at the idea of cutting into people he didn't know instead of taking over a highly successful company.  
"The police say someone cut the brakes in her car. She drove right off a cliff. Terrible, I think."  
"Do the police have any leads to who may be responsible?" Seto went further.  
"No. They said it must have been carefully thought out, for them to leave the plan almost flawless. Not even a suspect to who might not have liked her. To everyone's knowledge, anyone who got to know Tea had decided she was okay. Nobody disliked her. At least not enough to do _that_." Yami said.  
Seto nodded, wanting to go on to other subjects, now that he knew. "And what about yourself? How have you been?" He asked. He stared at Yami, interested in what he had to say, and waited for an answer.  
"I've been about the same as Yugi. Nothing big going on with me, right now. Just trying to figure out my bills without my head splitting in two." Yami laughed. "And you, Seto?" Yami refrained from using a familiar name he'd always used instead of Seto. _Se-chan_, he'd called him.  
"Since high school, my life has become pretty boring as well. I don't get telephone calls often, and the company is in it's lower sales season...things are good, though. Peaceful enough." Seto smiled.  
"And Mokuba?"  
"Mokuba has been the one _disturbing _the peace, always making loud noises, talking to his girlfriend late on the phone, and things. He's becoming unbearable, although I could never send him anywhere else. How do you deal with Yugi?"  
"Yugi and I actually live in separate homes, now." Yami answered. "Yugi lives on the other side of town, near Grampa, and is getting trained to take over the shop, still. I, on the other hand, have a job on this side of town, and can't afford a car, so I had to live over here. I see Yugi maybe once or twice a week, at most."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[Sighs contentedly] I think that was a very good chapter...a little bit of intended humor, I know, but who could resist killing Tea? Especially after a request like that from Anime? I guess you're laughing your head off, but I must be silent, for it is 4:11 AM, and if my mother hears of my late night typing, she shall banish me from my keyboard, and my fictions will be rendered on hold!  
[sips water] Does anyone think this fiction is particularly boring, or...what? I know Blade will be yelling at me...again. [Rolls eyes] But what do I care? I AM insane! MUAHAHA...[waves about YGO! rites] And I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, too! Hehehe...PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
--Kai 


	3. Sensing Differences

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: I shall launch a rocket into space...it will return with a document saying that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!...in the year 2098!  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: ...Did you really think I was smart enough to build and launch a rocket?  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: Anime, WHY are you still reading this...? I told you to stop, didn't I?  
  
- - -  
  
When He Loved Me  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Three: Sensing Differences  
  
_A month into school, Yami had only made one friend. His grandfather had told him he would make more as the year went on, but he'd already been there for a month! And the only person who talked to him besides Yugi was Seto, and occasionally Mokuba, just because he was Seto's younger brother, and Yugi's friend and classmate. Yami liked Seto, though. Seto always listened to how the other boys laughed at him all the time, and how none of the girls ever liked him. Seto and Yami were very good friends now...but Seto was still oblivious to Yami's secret. He wondered if Seto was ever suspicious, or if he knew. But Seto showed no knowledge of Yami's preferences, that had set him aside from the others for as long as he could remember. The others at school seemed to sense Yami's difference, but not Seto.  
Seto, on the other hand, had always felt there was something particularly strange about Yami. Some...alien thing, that he didn't know about. Since Yami told him of the teasing at school, and in other public places, he'd wondered why the others found Yami so unlikable. Was there something wrong with him...?  
  
_"So, Seto, what is it that you have been doing?" Yami inquired, meaning to ask about Seto's occupation.  
"I took over Kaiba Corp. the August after we graduated, and I've been president ever since." Seto said, fingering the pin on the neck of his jacket, which was barely noticeable. It was silver, and had "Kaiba Corp." engraved in it, taking up the whole space of the pin. "What about you?"  
"I've been changing jobs ever so often..." Yami admitted, a light laugh in his confession.  
"Never able to hold a steady job, eh?" Seto laughed. "You always were disorganized."  
"Well...I'm working on it. I've been helping out at Grampa's game shop for the past few months, though, and have a waiter's job at a little restaurant nearby." Yami said, giving a weak smile.  
"Oh? It sounds like you're doing well enough. So, you...live alone...?" Seto had always wondered if Yami had ever found anyone after he was out of the picture. For all Seto knew, Yami could have been married, and had children in the time they hadn't seen each other. Six years was just that long a time period.  
"Yes." Yami frowned, thinking of what he'd lost. That had hurt.  
"Ah, so you haven't met anyone?"  
"No. Yourself?" Yami put on a hopeful look. Maybe he and Seto could still be together...  
"Er...actually..." Seto sighed. This was going to be hard to explain to someone so dear to him...he couldn't hurt Yami twice. And since he'd paid for their drinks minutes ago, he'd sensed Yami still had feelings for him.  
  
_After school, Yami and Seto had sat down at table fourteen, like they did every Friday afternoon, and began to chatter endlessly about the week, and what had gone on in the classes they didn't share. Seto had decided to ask Yami the question at last. They were close enough friends...Yami wouldn't have a reason to hide anything from him...would he?  
"Yami, you said the others at your last school didn't get along very well with you." Seto pointed out.  
"That's right," Yami nodded, sipping his coffee.  
"...Why?" Seto asked, putting his cup down and waiting for an answer.  
"I..." Yami seemed almost surprised that Seto would ask something like that. Then again, it would be in the nature of any good friend to care like Seto did. But would Seto still be Yami's friend after finding out he liked boys...?  
"You can tell me, Yami. I promise, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I'll keep it a secret." Yami felt his heart begin to race. Not only did he like boys, but he felt himself growing attached to Seto...beginning to fall in love with the boy. They hadn't known each other long, but Yami had felt like they knew everything about each other, and that there was nothing the other didn't know. Except for the one thing about himself...  
"Please, Yami. If it bothered you so much, I should know. Friends don't keep secrets like this from each other."  
"But I...it's..." Yami sighed. Why couldn't he tell Seto? Because Seto had been pointing across the classroom at Serenity Wheeler just last week, saying she was the prettiest in all of the twelfth grade. "I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" Seto asked. This made him more curious. What could be so bad that Yami wouldn't tell who he'd proclaimed his best friend? Yami must have been hurt more deeply than Seto knew about, if Yami was this afraid to tell him.  
"Because...you'll end up like the others. You' won't want to talk to me any more. I don't want to risk our friendship because of this...it's not that important." Yami lied when he'd added the last bit. It was something important. Important enough that the others could make a joke of it...  
"I promise, Yami, I won't laugh, and I won't be angry, and I won't ignore you. Our friendship will stay the same." Seto said, crossing his heart with his fingers as he said it.  
  
_"You found someone...?" Yami asked. He felt his heart drop.  
"Let's not talk about this right now." Seto said, wanting to avoid the subject. "I want to stay your friend."  
"I want to keep this friendship alive too. But friends don't keep secrets like this from each other. You said so yourself, some time ago." Yami prodded.  
"No, Yami, this isn't like that. This isn't asking out of concern for someone who means something to you, it's asking specifics in a spiteful manner, and being jealous." Seto said, lowering his voice. It would not be good for his reputation to argue in public with another man. Especially about something he hadn't even wanted to talk about.  
"You're saying I'm jealous?!" Yami's eyes widened. "I don't believe you! Why would I be jealous?!"  
"Because I know you still have damn feelings for me, Yami Motou! Don't pull that shit with me!" Seto yelled. Did Yami think he was stupid?! Seto knew Yami had felt the same way he felt years ago when he saw that look in his eyes.  
"No, Seto Kaiba, you're the one pulling shit with me! You're the one who won't even talk to me!" Yami felt his body heat increase as the fight went on, and people began to turn their heads in the direction of the pair.  
  
_"Talk to me, Yami! What's going on with you?" Seto asked.  
"Nothing. It's nothing at all." Yami said quietly, standing up. He pushed his chair in, and began to walk away.  
"Don't leave me hanging, Yami, I care about you! I need to know what's wrong! Please, tell me!" Seto followed Yami, who walked out of Domino Effect, and crossed his arms as he strode down the street. What was wrong?!  
"No, Seto! You don't understand!" Yami felt himself about to cry. He couldn't...his eyes were going to betray him now? Why did he have to cry now?! He felt all of the pain of being so alone rushing back to him, where he was the only one who didn't like girls. Where he would cry late at night, and wish there was someone who loved him. Someone who accepted he liked guys.  
"And I never will understand unless you tell me! Yami, you shouldn't keep this a secret if it's hurting you!"  
Yami turned a corner on the street, off onto another that was more quiet. He sat at a bus stop, and pulled a ticket from his pocket. "I'll see you on Monday, Seto. Go home." He said quietly. He felt a hot tear go down the side of his face, dribbling slowly down his cheek. Luckily, it was on the side of his face that Seto couldn't see. All he had to do was keep his expression from changing, and Seto would never know he'd cried.  
"No, Yami, Just tell me!" Seto ran to the bus, which had just pulled up, and pulled out his own ticket, following Yami to the back seat.  
There were only three other people on the bus besides Yami and Seto. An old woman with three shopping bags, a dirty man who looked as though he were asleep under a few sheets of newspaper, and a girl wearing all black, with black make-up and chains around her neck, and headphones cranked up so loud she didn't notice when Seto brushed past her, seeking Yami's truth.  
"Seto, please, don't! Just...leave me alone! I don't want to tell you!" Yami said, sitting down. Seto took a place beside his friend, and saw the tear on one side of his face. "Yami...you're crying." He said, brushing away the tear.  
"Seto..." Yami sniffed. He supposed the boy would find out some way or another. "Seto, I'm gay."  
_  
- - - - - -  
[Yawns] I was bored, so I wrote a chapter that would finally suggest why this is rated PG-13. Generally language, I guess. Anyways, please review, because this seems to be a story that is going down the drain, and becoming very unsuccessful...I hope it isn't! Who wants more chapters...?  
  
--Kai 


	4. Tears And Smiles

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: [smirks] Who says I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...[is told]Oh! Ehehe...[sweatdrops]  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: --.--" That was a lame disclaimer...  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: Anime, I think there is something wrong with one of us, because you say you want to know what happens. YOU, Anime, think this is...entertaining...? [Shakes head sadly] And all because of the accident with the football...ouch.  
  
- - -  
  
When He Loved Me  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Four: Tears And Smiles  
  
"I don't have time for this." Seto said quietly.  
"Oh, you mean you don't have time for me. That's right, because ever since you met her, I've been second string to you! Isn't that right, Seto?" Yami snapped, crossing his arms.  
"Yami, are you going to let our past get in the way of a friendship we can still have? It's history, it's all behind us now!" Seto exclaimed, trying to make his voice sound more friendly. Sure, he didn't want the same relationship with Yami as he had o e pined for, but...he wished they could still be friends.  
"I bet she isn't!" Yami said, turning his gaze to the floor.  
"She has a name, you know!" Seto felt himself go on the defensive side for who he'd been dating since high school senior year, and was engaged to currently. How could he not...? She was, after all, his fiancé...  
"Well I don't give shit for damned fucking Janice, okay?! Are you getting the message?!" Yami felt his throat begin to get sore, and his eyes felt hot. Not again...it was like history was repeating itself!  
"Yami, would you listen to yourself?! Stop being so selfish!" Seto wondered if the words had come out wrong. Maybe selfish wasn't the right word...  
  
"Yami..." Seto felt his heart racing. What was he supposed to say about this? His best friend, who he felt so close to, despite only knowing him for a month, was...gay?  
"Don't look at me!" Yami turned in his seat, and looked out the window with his teary face close to the glass. He stared as cars raced by, and listened to the whirring of the bus' engine.  
"Yami...listen to me..." Seto put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am not going to abandon you because you're different. I will never stop being your friend. You're one of the only people who cared to make friends with me, and I treasure you for tha " He felt himself making such a connection with Yami...but how to tell his best friend about his own problems?  
"You mean...you're not going to tell everyone, and make fun of me?" Yami blinked slowly, and used the back of his hand to wipe the tears from one of his burning cheeks. His back was still to Seto.  
"No, Yami. I'm not. Um...but I should tell you something about myself that I've been keeping from you..."  
"What is it?" Yami asked, turning around.  
"I..." Seto flushed. The inside of his collar was getting warm, and he felt like his shirt was choking him.  
"You can tell me. We'll keep each other's secrets." Yami gave a small smile, barely visible, and held out a hand to shake with Seto's. Seto nodded. "Okay, it's a deal." He said, shaking Yami's hand.  
"So what's your secret?" Yami asked.  
  
"Selfish?! Well, if that's what you think I'm being, then you should also know why! Of course I still have feelings for you, and of course I hate you being with Janice! Seto, I love you! I have since the day I met you! Why can't things just be the same " Yami felt his throat close up, and his eyes welling up with tears.  
Seto was also on the edge of tears. He couldn't help but feel the pain of the past as he and Yami fought the second of such arguments. "They just...can't." Seto said, looking down.  
"Why not, Seto? Why can't we be together?" Yami felt himself weaken, and his muscles become less tense.  
  
Later, in May that year, Yami found himself wandering the halls during class, a book under his arm.  
"Skipping again, Motou?" Smirked Seto, who was leaning against a nearby bank of lockers. Yami smiled, and walked over to him. "Class can go take a boo." Yami stated.  
"I agree." Seto nodded.  
"So what are we waiting for, Se-chan? Let's go somewhere else." Yami suggested.  
"I know where to go!" Seto grabbed Yami's hand, and pulled him quickly down the hall. Yami, startled by the sudden tugging, dropped his textbook, leaving 'French, Level Four' open to page seventy-three.  
  
"Because, Yami...I'm getting married." Seto sighed. There...it was out. He wondered if it hurt Yami to hear that as much as it hurt him to say it. Yami's pained looking expression told all, saying yes, he was crushed. "S-Seto..." Yami whispered. He fel like he was losing his voice...and he was out of breath, as well.  
  
- - - - - -  
I have a feeling this chapter was somewhat shorter than the others. But I found it satisfying...although I believe Anime is beginning to RUN this fiction...first it was "Kill Tea and do it this way," and then it was "Use my OC for Seto's person."! What ext, Anime?!  
In other news...if, per chance, you have an IQ level lower than mine (highly unlikely, but still...), Seto's "secret" was that he was BI, or preferred either gender. --.--" I have no idea why, so don't complain. I just write the stuff, not put logic an statistics with it...  
  
--Kai 


	5. In The End

- - -  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, alright. I admit it, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh!...[whimpers] [cheers up] But guess what? I'm getting married! In the very distant future--five years!  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Seriously--I am getting married after I graduate from high school, and turn eighteen!  
  
- - -  
  
Dedication: To Anime--if you decide you like this fiction's ending, then I'll write another. Maybe. But I want Marik to be in the couple. Yes, Marik. Don't ask. It's what I get for typing in bed. I pushed my PC onto the floor and dragged it close to my bed. My keyboard is on my lap, and if I get caught, my mother will surely be moving my computer out of my room. It's 1:37 AM.  
  
- - -  
  
When He Loved Me  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Five: In The End  
  
_"Yami, we have to talk." Seto said in a grave tone as he approached Yami, who smiled as he put his books in his locker. Yami shut the locker, and looked at who he called his soul mate. "What is it, Se-chan?" He asked innocently, unknowing of what news he was being brought.  
"I...we...Yami, we have to end this." Seto sighed. He and Yami had been like this since September--late night meetings, sharing lunch, stealing kisses whenever nobody was looking, casually holding hands, and such--and it was June, now.  
"End what?" Yami asked.  
"Our relationship. Yami, I met a girl."  
  
_"You're getting married?!" Yami's shocked face could have been mistaken for a smile, it was so upset, him wanting to believe none of it. But Seto knew better. He sensed Yami's heart drop as he announced his engagement to Janice. Yami never liked Janice, and he hated her even more when Seto had dumped him for her.  
"Yes." Seto nodded, closing his eyes. He waited for Yami's response. Nothing. Seto didn't look up as he sat back down at the table, assuming Yami had taken his place there as well. "I should tell you everything." Seto said.  
  
_"A girl?" Yami wondered.  
"Yeah. And we're going out on Saturday night." Seto smiled.  
"But what about us? I thought you loved me, not some girl." Yami said, all of his words coming calmly from his mouth. He didn't know why he hadn't begun to cry or something, but...he felt...uneasy about this...like it was all a joke or something. Maybe Seto had never liked him...  
"Well, we're over, Yami. I'll see you in class." Seto brushed past Yami as he caught up to a girl walking down the hall. "Janice! Let me carry your books for you!" He offered.  
"Seto never carried my books for me..." Yami sighed, watching his only love disappear. He wondered why he didn't chase after him, and get rid of Janice. Something odd came over him...a peace.  
  
_Yami was running down the street, half blinded by tears, and headed for his building. He reached his apartment out of breath and gasping for air as he flung the door open and slammed it behind him. He ran to the drawer, and pulled out a fairly sharp knife. He headed into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Then he raised the knife to eye level, and...  
  
_"Remember our first kiss, Se-chan?" Yami asked as they sat in a boat on the lake. A great October for this sort of thing. And Domino seemed to be chalk full of places Yami could enjoy, all days of the year, no matter what the weather. His first year here was turning out great. Especially with Seto.  
"I do, Yami." Seto sat with his back against Yami's as they relaxed in the boat, in the middle of the fair-sized waters. Seto felt Yami's breathing slow as he began to drift off. "Wasn't it so...so..." Yami managed to say this before finally allowing sleep to take over. He and Seto had been up very late last night.  
  
_"And that's it." Seto said, looking up. Yami wasn't at the table. Seto guessed where Yami was, and picked up a butter-knife. Ten minutes later, he set it down, and blew away the dust he'd created, while scratching deep into the wood of table fourteen what he uttered next. "Rest in peace, Yami." He said.  
  
**Domino Daily Headline: Younger Brother Finds Yami Motou, 24, A Late Suicidal In North-East Apartments. See page three for more details.  
**- - - - - -  
I guarantee almost every one of you are upset Yami died. And...to clear things up, this IS the end of "When He Loved Me." It was short, I know, but worth it, right? I think this was one of my finer works, tragic ending or not. How did I do with my first shonen-ai? I am pretty bad at it, but that's okay. And I could swear I left out the italics in the last chapter. I hope you weren't confused! Thank you all for reviewing, please review if you haven't already!  
  
--Kai 


End file.
